Clary Fairchild
|-| Buch = Clarissa Adele Morgenstern 'alias "'Clary Fray" ist die 16 Jahre junge Hauptprotagonistin der Romanreihe Chroniken der Unterwelt. Sie ist ein Nephilim und ist zunächst davon ausgegangen, sie sei ein Mensch und führe ein normales Leben, vor dem Beginn von City of Bones. Ihre Eltern sind Jocelyn Fray und Valentin Morgenstern, der ehemalige Anführer des Kreises. Außerdem hat sie einen älteren Bruder, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Ihr Vater, Valentin, hat ihrer Mutter Jocelyn Engelsblut unter das Essen gemischt, weil sie wegen ihrem ersten Kind depressiv war. Er ahnte allerdings nicht, dass sie mit Clary schwanger war. Deshalb besitzt sie jetzt die Gabe, neue Runen zu erschaffen. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Bones *City of Ashes *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts *The Voicemail of Magnus Bane Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Willkommen in der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Der verschollene Herondale *Bittere Wahrheit *Die Feuerprobe *Born to Endless Night *Angels Twice Descending Erwähnungen *Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat? *Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) *Der Teufel von Whitechapel *Nichts als Schatten *Das Böse, das wir lieben *Könige, Fürsten, so bleich Aussehen Clarys Haare sind rot und lockig und werden von vielen als sehr hübsch bezeichnet. Ihre Augen sind grün und sie ist sehr blass, hat aber auch viele Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf den Schultern. Mit knapp 1,55 m ist sie eine relativ kleine Person, dazu kommt noch ihre zierliche Gestalt. Viele Leute beschreiben Clary als süß. Manche sagen auch, dass sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich sieht, was sie jedoch nicht bestätigen kann.Laut Jace ist Clary das schönste Mädchen auf Erden. Im Film hat Clary brustlanges, rotbraunes Haar, welches leicht gelockt ist. Ihre Augen sind (anders als im Buch beschrieben) braungrün und werden von rotbraunen Wimpern umrahmt. Sie hat ein paar Sommersprossen auf den Wangen. Sie ist 1.65 m groß (nicht wie im Buch beschrieben etwa 1,50 m, später wächst sie und ist dann ca. 1,57 m groß) und zierlich gebaut. Jace findet Clary wunderschön, und sagt ihr dies auch. Sie bewundert die natürliche Schhönheit von Jocelyn und Isabelle und wünscht manchmal, sie wäre ihnen ebenbürtig.thumb|clary fray Persönlichkeit Clary ist eine Tagträumerin und Künstlerin. Sie nimmt die Welt anders wahr als andere Menschen und versinkt deswegen oft in Tagträumereien, außerdem zeichnet sie sehr gern und ist auch eine ziemlich gute, manchmal herausragende Künstlerin. Clary ist sehr tapfer und mutig. Izzy sagt in City of Lost Souls einmal, dass Clary immer mit den Kopf voran in jede Situation stürzt, ohne zu überlegen, wie das ausgehen könnte und dass sie das dann mit einer Mischung aus Mut und Wahnsinn übersteht. Außerdem gibt Clary nicht gerne und schnell auf und steht immer fest zu ihrer Meinung. (bzw. Sie ist willensstark) Sie hat auch eine sarkastische und ziemlich schlagfertige Art und ist durchaus in der Lage, sich durchzusetzen und ihre eigene Meinung zu sagen. Sie hat leichte "Komplexe" mit besonders hübschen Mädchen, was vermutlich daran liegt, dass sie früher nur mit Simon befreundet war. Das ändert sich jedoch, als sie auf Isabelle, Jace und Alec trifft. Clary hat Höhenangst. Geschichte Sie ist die Tochter von Jocelyn Fairchild und Valentin Morgenstern. Nach der Geburt von Jocelyns erstem Kind Jonathan litt die Mutter unter Depressionen. In der Hoffnung, ihr zu helfen, gab Valentin ihr das Blut des Engels Ithuriel, nicht wissend, dass sie mit Clary schwanger war, woraufhin Clary ihre besondere Gabe erhielt. Sie wuchs als normaler Mensch auf, weshalb sie nie gelernt hatte zu kämpfen, was die meisten Schattenjäger schon von klein auf erlernen. Als sie vier Jahre alt war, hatte Luke (Jocelyns ehmaliger beste Freund und Werwolf), an ihrer Tür gestanden. Er war immer für Clary da und ersätzte somit die Vaterfigur in ihrem leben. Weltliches Leben Schließlich plante Jocelyn den Aufstand mit Lucian Graymark gegen Valentin. Als sie ihn gerade verlassen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass Valentin ihr folgen und sie töten würde. Um ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen, floh sie nach New York, wo sie und Clary den Namen "Fray" annahmen. Fray ist eine Mischung aus den Namen Fairchild und Gray. Jocelyn hoffte, dass Clary ein blindes inneres Auge haben würde, da es nie geschult worden war, um die Schattenwelt wahrzunehmen. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall. Clary konnte die Schattenwelt sehen. Daher ging Jocelyn zu Magnus Bane, damit er Clary das innere Auge entfernte. Allerdings warnte Magnus sie, dass dies Clary wahrscheinlich umbringen würde. Er schlug ihr einen Zauber vor. Dieser Zauber würde Clary das vergessen lassen, was sie aus der Schattenwelt sah.Deshalb musste Jocelyn alle paar Monate zu Magnus gehen, damit er den Zauber wiederholen und auffrischen kann. Wie bei allen anderen Schattenjäger-Kindern, wurde auch bei Clary, nach ihrer Geburt, ein Schutzritual durchgeführt, das vor Flüchen und Dämonischen einflüssen schützen soll. Als Clary fünf Jahre alt war, traf Jocelyn Luke wieder. Mit sechs Jahren lernte Clary Simon Lewis kennen, der später ihr bester Freund wurde. Allerdings war Simon von Anfang an in Clary verliebt und hat immer gehofft, dass sie eines Tages seine Gefühle erwidert. Aufgewachsen war sie in dem Glauben, ihr Vater sei ein verstorbener Soldat Namens John Clark, und in der Box mit den Initialen J.C. seien Dinge, die ihm gehört hatten und Jocelyn an ihn erinnern würden. Doch die Initialen J.C. gehören Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, der Bruder von Clary und dem Sohn von Jocelyn, der Dämonenblut in sich hat. Kräfte Clary ist eine Nephilim, was bedeutet, dass sie eine natürliche Veranlagung dafür hat zu kämpfen und mit Waffen umzugehen. Wie alle Nephilim ist sie schneller und stärker als Menschen und hat eine größere Ausdauer, vor allem nach dem Training mit Jace. Nach dem Training bewegt sie sich, laut Simon, auch eleganter und anmutiger, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie vermutlich genau wie ihr Bruder Jocelyns Körperbeherschung geerbt hat. Nach dem Training kann Clary auch mit vielen Waffen umgehen, wobei noch nicht klar ist, welche die Waffe ihres Vertrauens ist. Clary hat Ithuriels Blut in sich, was ihr besondere Kräfte verleiht: Sie kann Runen erschaffen und ihre Kraft um das hundertfache Ausdehnen. So hat sie es geschafft das Ritual zur Beschwörung Raziels zu sabotieren und Valentins Yacht in die Luft zu sprengen. Sebastian hat Clary einmal "Engelsmädchen" genannt. Wen oder Was sie mag/liebt: *Jace ( unsterblich verliebt) *Simon *Isabelle *Luke (als Vaterperson) *Jocelyn *Maia *Jordan *Alec *Magnus Bane * Max *zeichnen *lesen *Mangas Wen oder Was sie nicht mag/hasst: *Valentin *Dämonen *Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (Sebastian) *Die Königin des Lichten Volkes *Isabelles Essen *Die Zeit, in der sie dachte, dass Jace ihr Bruder sei *Höhenangst *Vanille-Parfüm Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Im Film wird Clary von Lily Collins (Tochter von Phil Collins) gespielt. Clary in der Serie Nachdem der Film als der schlechteste des Jahres 'gekrönt' wurde, wird nun eine Serie gemacht, die den Namen 'Shadowhunters' trägt. Die erste Folge wird am 12.01.16 auf dem amerikanischen Sender ABCFamily ausgestrahlt. Clary wird von Katherine McNamara gespielt: https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/katherine-mcnamara.jpg?w=300&h=208&crop=1 mortal-instruments-city-of-bones-clary-photo-1.jpg Poster1.jpg|Clarissa Frey 185.jpg|Clary, jace, Alec greenhouse.jpg|Clary, Jace nachtblumen 05.jpg 71.png 00290065-0000-0000-0000-000000000000_bd9e518c-8b9e-4904-b459-4f2b1c196df1_20130406091726_Mortal Instruments Lily Collins.jpg 0.jpg Lily-as-Clary-Fray-in-The-Mortal-Instruments-City-of-Bones-lily-collins-34123892-500-294.jpg reg_1024.mortal1.jpg TMIstill.png Clary natürlich.jpg|Clary Fray: Lily Collins|link=http://jojaeger.info/wp-content/uploads/lily-collins-91163846(1).jpg|linktext=Clary Fray: Lily Collins Chroniken der Unterwelt (9).jpg|Jace und Clary 05b931137e1539c9490b218a29b29721.600x450x0.jpg 05b931137e1539c9490b218a29b29721.jpg tmi3.jpg a3a6570dcaac1ba5fcf0a96739f90fee.jpg at-the-cinema-the-mortal-instruments-city-of--L-daBb6v.jpeg Clary-Bibliothek-City-of-Bones.jpg d5dd8200b25958dd153264646045fead.600x450x0.jpg Unbenanntviöfuöfuiö.png images9WR7FA9L.jpg images3RSEFQ68.jpg imagesXBU5I4NT.jpg imagesCKWTVZ1J.jpg jfxjdjrtdjrdrdrdfxfxxthx.png tumblr_midp5oTodL1r3oy4vo1_500.jpg|Clary Clary fray 3.png|link=http://www.wattpad.com/29838434-city-of-heavenly-fire-teil-2 |-| TV = Katherine-mcnamara.jpg 300x208 Pixel pmctvlines2.files.wordpress.com Images.google.de |-| Film = Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Branwell Familie Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Nightshade Familie Kategorie:Charakter The Dark Artifices Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Heterosexueller Charakter Kategorie:Nephilim Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (TV-Serie)